


Take me now

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Series: Advent calendar [14]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Smut, Smutty, Table Sex, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Food isn't the only thing Tony needs...luckily Stephen is on the way to Tony





	Take me now

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 is a little smutty - and my first try writing smut in this fandom :)   
> I hope you'll like it. Comments and kudos are loved, I am not a native.

“Cake, bread, wine, spaghetti, salad, juice, caramel cream and coffee,” Tony murmured. He had thought of everything. He had decorated his dining room, candles spread all over the room and he had calm music turned on just to have nice background music. The light was dimmed and the left part of his big table was set.

 

The only one who wasn’t ready for the evening was Tony himself. He was still in his home wear, which was dirty from all the cooking he had done the last hours. “Time to fix myself,” he said and left for his bed room to get himself something to wear. After trying the half of his closet, he had decided to go with a black – tight – jeans and a dark green – tight – shirt. Not that he wanted to show the other his body too soon, but … okay, he wanted to show him what Tony had.

 

The doorbell rang and Tony hurried to let the other in. “Hey doctor,” he said sheepishly.

 

“Tony,” Stephen answered, his voice dark and Tony had the urgent feeling to jump him right before dinner, but he tried to hold himself back.

 

“Dinner is almost done,” Tony said and offered the other a seat. “I just have to prepare the sauce for the spaghetti and…” he got stopped by Stephen’s lips on his, pushing him against the table. “Seems you aren’t hungry.” Tony laughed.

 

“I am, but not for food,” Stephen replied with a grin, raising Tony on the free part on the big table.

 

How could Tony say no to this? Even though his food would burn, and the spaghetti would get cold – he couldn't care less. Tony kissed Stephen passionately not thinking about any food anymore. He wrapped his arms around Stephen’s neck to pull him closer.

 

Stephen’s kisses on Tony’s neck left his skin burning like fire. No matter how long Stephen left for work, or Tony had to be somewhere outside and with that they weren’t able to meet, Tony would miss the other ones touches immediately.

 

Tony moaned when he felt Stephen pushing him closer to make their crotches rub against each other. “Bedroom,” Tony breathed out. Sometimes he wondered how Stephen could bring him almost to the edge in no time. He really was like a drug for Tony.

 

“No,” Stephen grinned. “I have other plans.” He stepped back and with some movements he had Tony shirt and pants open. (even though they were really tight!) He pulled Tony down from the table to remove his pants and underwear with swift hands before he raised him back on the table.

 

“Stephen Strange, you are a little pervert,” Tony chuckled. Not that they had never done it on the dining room table – to be honest there weren’t many places in Tony’s apartment they hadn’t used for their pleasure, but most of the time they were like a boring couple, using the bedroom.

 

“Hm, I love being like this,” Stephen replied before his lips were back on Tony’s shoulder, biting and sucking on his collarbone.

 

“It’s unfair that you are still clothed,” Tony complained when Stephen rubbed against him, his jeans rubbing over Tony’s growing erection.

 

“Mhm, you are right,” Stephen agreed, stepping back, making Tony feel cold, but he knew something better would follow soon.

 

“You really are a magician.” Tony stroked over Stephen’s naked chest. “You can undress in between seconds.” He laughed out.

 

“I can do other magic too, you know.” Stephen’s voice was low, making Tony more aroused that he had already been.

 

“Show me,” Tony answered spreading his legs wider to let Stephen step between them. Stephen got the point immediately and pressed himself against Tony, both moaning at the same time. Not in a million years Tony had believed that someone could make him feel like this.

 

“It’s a pleasure to show you my love,” Stephen growled. Tony loved the dark voice Stephen had when he was aroused, and he was definitely more than aroused, which was visible in his eyes and his whole body language – don’t speak about his erection pressing against Tony’s lower belly.

 

Tony leaned back till he could open the little drawer which was clever hidden under the table. He pulled out a small tube and handed it quickly to Stephen. He didn’t want to wait longer than necessary to feel Stephen deep in him. “It seems you are a little bit impatient,” Stephen laughed out loud.

 

“If you talk about you getting into me, than yes, I am impatient, really impatient,” Tony said, and pressed himself harder against Stephen, making him moan loudly.

 

Luckily Stephen was as aroused as Tony was and so he pushed the bottle open to pour some of the liquid on his fingers. Sometimes Tony wondered about Stephen talents, because while he was opening the bottle and trying to warm his fingers with the liquid, he was all over Tony, spreading kisses all over his body till his lips roamed over Tony’s. Tony opened his mouth when he felt Stephen’s tongue brushing over his lower lip.

 

He opened his mouth, letting Stephen’s tongue brush against his before their tongues started a playful fight.

 

Tony could feel Stephen shifting till his fingers reached between Tony’s legs, circling around his hole. Tony moaned into the kiss when Stephen’s finger entered him smoothly. “Did you prepare yourself for this?” Stephen asked when his finger slipped almost too easily into Tony.

 

He smirked. “Thought that something like this might happen,” Tony admitted.

 

“You are such a naughty boy sometimes,” Stephen said.

 

“I know,” Tony answered, moving his hips to feel Stephen some more. “But I thought it would speed up things a bit.” He grinned. “Because I am impatient, right?”

 

Now Stephen laughed. He pecked Tony’s lips before he pushed in another finger, just to find out Tony was really open for him – and heck, he really was. He hadn’t only prepared food after all. He and Stephen ended up like this every time they met, so why wasting time with something like preparation when they wanted to get to the real thing?

 

“I think you can handle me then.” Stephen pushed out his fingers and stepped closer to line up. He slowly pushed into Tony till he had fully entered him. Stephen paused, leaning his head against Tony’s. “You feel so good.”

 

Tony wrapped his legs around Stephen. “You’d feel much better if you’d move.”

 

It seemed Stephen didn’t need to be told twice. He started thrusting slowly. Too slow for Tony, and soon he moved against Stephen, making him move faster.

 

They soon found their own rhythm, moving against each other, getting faster with every second. “Please, go harder,” Tony soon begged.

 

“Your wish is my command,” Stephen breathed out, reaching for Tony’s hips to hold him before he started thrusting wildly against Tony. He grinned at Tony when Tony let out a low moan. “Ah, there,” he said and hit that spot again and again.

 

“There, Stephen, oh my god, there,” Tony groaned, biting his lips in full bliss. He was already far gone from coherent thoughts and just enjoyed the movement in him. Stephen pushed out and plunged back in hard and fast, exactly how Tony liked it  most.

 

It didn’t take long till Tony could hear Stephen’s breath fasten. He was close, Tony could feel it – he knew every inch of Stephen’s body after all the time  they had spent together. Tony brushed his hands over Stephen’s back, scratching his nails over Stephen’s skin. He knew that could bring Stephen over the edge faster.

 

“Tony, I am close,” Stephen moaned.

 

“Me too,” Tony answered. “Please,” he added.

 

Stephen took one hand from Tony’s hips and placed it around Tony’s erection. Tony pressed his eyes together because Stephen’s hand around his aching length brought him almost immediately to his release – but he didn’t want to come before Stephen, he wanted to come together with him. “I am almost there,” Tony said.

 

Stephen’s hips snapped against Tony, stroking his erection in sync with his movements. Loud noises where echoing in the room and for a moment they were both lost in their world, their eyes closed and pure lust flooding through their bodies. “I come, Tony,” Stephen breathed out, snapping harder against Tony.

 

“Come for me, Stephen,” Tony replied, pulling Stephen closer to him, making his hand around Tony’s dick stop for a moment, but Tony didn’t need any more movement around his cock to find his release.

 

He could feel Stephen’s seed filling him and he didn’t need any more thrusts to find his own release. His whole body was on fire, fireworks exploded in his belly and he could feel everything getting black around him. Stephen’s head leaned against Tony’s shoulder, and Tony brushed Stephen’s head with his hand. For some moments both of them were just coming down from their high. They panted heavily, every tension in their body seemed to fade.

 

“Thank you,” Tony said after a while.

 

Stephen looked at him with a smile, brushing Tony’s cheek with his thumb. “What for?”

 

“For being my man.” Sometimes Tony got cheesy, but only when he was enjoying his post orgasm time. And Stephen really knew how to take care of Tony Stark.

 

Stephen smiled at him, kissing his lips softly. “I love you Tony.”

 

Tony bit his lips. He hadn’t said those words before, but it felt right now. “I love you too, mister Magic.”

 

 


End file.
